Taking a different approach
by noobuser88
Summary: Things don't always have a happy ending.


A different type of ending.

Anna wanders aimlessly on the frozen waters of the fjord while being pushed around by the blizzard. She hollers Kristoff's name one last time before collapsing to the cold hard ice.

Kristoff hears the cry and runs toward the direction it came from, only to see the lifeless body of Anna on the ground.

He runs to her side and picks her up slowly. She is shivering and the curse is now covering most her body.

Anna speaks slowly with her weak voice "Hans is not the person I thought he was; he was only using me for the throne."

She takes one hand caresses his cheek and with her last few breaths.

"But for the first time in forever I know what true love is."

With her last words expressing her true love Anna turns to ice.

"Someone can fall in love with someone they just met, because I did."

Kristoff holds her close when suddenly the blizzard stops and the air clear up. He looks around to see Elsa crying and Hans behind her drawing his sword.

He runs towards them unknown if his motive was for revenge or to save the one person who was dear to Anna.

Hans raises his blade and strikes Elsa from the back. He then starts to smile knowing his deed is done and has finally secured his position as King of Arendelle.

What he does not know is that the very blade he used starts to turn to ice. It isn't until the ice has already engulfed his hand that he noticed something is wrong. The ice spreads faster and faster as his arms is now frozen solid.

Fueled by rage Kristoff closes in on Hans. Hans wants to react but cannot act as the ice is now crippling his body. Kristoff takes one swing with his fist striking Hans causing him to fall over but before Hans touches the ground his body turns to ice and shatters from hitting the frozen water.

Kristoff looks over his shoulder and see's Elsa lying motionless. He runs to her side and slowly raises her head, being reminded his one love was in this exact position.

Elsa's eyes slowly open and she sees a watery eyed Kristoff.

He says with a soft voice "I'm sorry Elsa... I'm sorry I couldn't save your sister. We both thought Hans would be the key to true love that would save your sister."

Kristoff briefly summaries what he learned from the trolls about how in order to reverse the curse she must experience an act of true love.

Elsa finally knew what had to happen to reverse the cure on Arendelle and save her sister. She must give up her powers which are also bound to her soul. She gathers enough strength to give a little smile while wiping away his tears and says

"Take care of my sister."

With that said the snow around Arendelle starts to magically blow into the wind leading into the sky revealing what summer looked like. He looks down to see Elsa's body turn limp and lifeless.

"Kristoff?"

He turns around to see Anna trying to sit up.

"Anna!"

Just then the ice that was once solid as steel starts to break with water seeping out of its cracks. Kristoff rushes to his feet with Elsa in his arms and races to Anna. He stumbles to the ground after a few steps but gets right back up. Anna tries to climb to her feet but the shifting ice makes her lose her balance.

A watery gap forms between them and grows larger by the second.

Kristoff then sees Sven come from behind Anna and pick her up and jump the watery gap landing next to him. With no time to lose Kristoff climbs onto his back with Elsa's body and motions Sven to run to shore.

Once on shore Kristoff tries to revive Elsa but all attempts fail. Elsa has paid the ultimate price to not only save the kingdom but also to save the one person she truly loved.

Several days later pass.

The birds start to sing and a cool summer breeze hits Anna's body as she stands still looking at an open field.

Kristoff breaks her trance by gently touching her shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Anna took a deep breath letting the summer smell engulf her senses and walks to her parent's grave site but this time she sees a third new tomb between her parents. Anna lays down some flowers followed by Kristoff and the villagers.

Back at the castle Anna walks to the entrance of Elsa's room but stops short in front of the door. Anna sees a ghost of her younger self run to the door and knocks and a young and playful Elsa opening the door.

Anna then proceeds to open the room and sees everything neat and in order with only just having a thin layer of dust. Anna walks deeper into the room replaying the great times she had with Elsa in the room and walks to a worn out slightly opened drawer.

Anna opens the drawer to reveal a paper with a drawing in crayon. The drawing had two little girls one with white hair and the other golden brown with their names and arrows pointing to each girl and in between was a snowman.

There was something written underneath the drawing which made Anna start to break down and cry.

Yes I want to build a snowman.


End file.
